Cruising
by ProfTweety
Summary: Just some Shandy love for D (EvilRegal...) who requested it and oh so patiently waited for it. "Her words struck him deeply. Two firsts for us today. He was glad he'd waited for her, waited for them to happen. He was nervous and excited about finally making love with her."


_**Cruising**_

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing related to _Major Crimes_ ; James Duff, et al, has that lovely distinction.

 **A/N** : Just some Shandy love for D who requested it and oh so patiently waited for it. Hope it's up to par, D! Leave me some love, y'all, if y'all's feel so inclined. Enjoy! Today is Life!

~~~~~PT~~~~~

Sharon woke up that day excited for her date with Andy. It wasn't the first one but she'd made an important decision the previous evening when they'd said their good nights. Knowing what he most especially liked to see, she decided against blow drying her hair choosing instead to let it dry naturally, small waves flowing here and there and kept her make-up soft and airy. Andy definitely had a preference for Sharon in her natural state. Giving herself a final once-over, she hoped the sundress was appropriate attire for whatever he had planned for them since he'd laughingly refused to tell her last night.

Going outside, she found Rusty pouring them both some coffee. "Thank you, I was just coming out to make some," she greeted her son with a smile.

"One of the perks of not living alone, Sharon," he smirked, "get it, _perks_." He laughed at her groan. "So are you dressed up for _Andy_?" he teased, earning him a soft glare.

"I'm wearing a sundress, Rusty, that is hardly what I'd call dressed up but yes Andy and I have plans today."

"What'd he come up with this time? Another game, another brunch, I mean, what _do_ people your age do on dates anyway other than eat out and see movies or games?"

"You'll find out when you're our age," she managed to side-step that question.

"Hmm, not sure I want to know all that badly, Sharon, but wherever you're going I hope it's inside. We've got a storm coming."

"Well I honestly don't know Andy's plans but I'm sure he'll adjust them as necessary."

"I'm going to meet up with some friends so I'll see you tonight."

"Have fun and be careful."

* * *

By the time Andy arrived the skies were more cloudy than not and Sharon was on her second cup of coffee.

"Hello," she greeted him with a kiss as soon as he entered the condo. It quickly deepened. As he stepped back to take in her appearance, he let out a soft whistle and smiled. "I'll take that as a sign of approval," she blushed.

"It's a definite sign of approval, Sharon," he kissed her softly. "We have to go with my backup plans."

"That's fine since I didn't know the original ones," she shrugged as she led him to the balcony to watch the first drops of rain descend.

"Well, I was gonna take you to the batting cage and see if you needed any lessons cuz I'm more than willing to help ya out." He finished with a wink at her.

"How would you help me?" she challenged.

"Well, first I'd watch you hit or _miss_ a few balls. If you kept missing, I'd come up behind you like this," he moved her close to him, her back to his chest, "then I'd help you get into the right position," moving her hair to one side, he began trailing warm, wet kisses down her neck. "You'd have to follow my lead completely though. You think you can do that?" he asked as he pulled her closer to him, his hands cupping her breasts. Taking her moan as a go-ahead, he continued, "I'd have to angle you a bit, you know, for comfort," he moved her to the railing and slowly ground against her. Getting no resistance, he moved his hands to her hips and ground against her again, letting forth a groan as she pushed further into him. Moving his hands down her thighs, he toyed with the hem of her dress. Deciding against it, he turned her around and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Pulling away from her, he rasped, "Change of plans," before kissing her again.

"What's the backup plan?" she asked, smirking at his pained expression.

"That's all I get? That was a great plan I had," he pretended to pout.

"It was a great plan but it's raining," she soothed the pout away with a soft kiss, "so I was wondering what else you planned for us to do." Placing another soft kiss on his lips, she added, "Because I have one or two ideas of my own if you're interested."

"Hmm," he moaned at the image his mind conjured up. "I packed a picnic. We're going for a drive out of the city and we're gonna eat wherever we end up."

"Oh that sounds lovely. I'll grab a few extras, just in case, and we can leave in a few minutes."

"Should I be offended at how quickly you can shift like that?" He pulled her back to him and kissed her again slowly, lingering and full of desire.

"You didn't ask what I had in mind," she reminded him in a low, sultry voice.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked, the chuckle bubbling just beneath the surface of his words.

"I like your idea better," she kissed him quickly, "so mine can wait for now." She didn't hide the smile that formed as he groaned.

"Now I really wanna know," he whispered before kissing her deeply.

"Patience is a virtue," she playfully reminded him.

Grabbing a couple of light blankets, what was left of her pack of napkins and a few other items she deemed essential, she placed them in her own basket that she'd brought up from storage when he first began discussing going on a picnic date one day.

"Are you ready, Andy?" she asked with a kiss. When he grunted, "Yes," she followed with, "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Out of the city is as far as I got. I'm in the mood for Oldies as we drive, you good with that?"

"Of course, we're a couple of oldies but goodies, aren't we?"

"I like this teasing side of you, Sharon, what brought it on?"

"Oh, just something I was thinking about last night after you left. When I woke up this morning with that same thought on my mind, I embraced it."

"That's not really an answer but I have my ways of finding things out," he teased as he pulled her close again. "I _will_ find out, you know."

"Oh, I have every intention of showing you, I mean telling you, Andy," she caressed his jaw. "We should go before it gets too late."

Looking at his watch, "Only you could think _this_ is getting late." He shook his head at her. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"What would you like to do with me?" she wondered.

"Keep you is the safest answer I can give right now. Anything else might get me into trouble."

"I like that answer," she murmured, heading towards the door. "We might be able to explore more answers while we enjoy our picnic."

His eyes opened wide, imagining what that could mean.

* * *

/Let the music take your mind/Just release and you will find/You're gonna fly away, glad you're going my way/I love it when we're cruisin' together/ _Cruisin'_ by _Smokey Robinson & The Miracles_

The drive out of the city was filled with the usual weekend traffic but they passed their time chatting as they usually did while listening to the Oldies station. With the exception of holding hands, there was little else that was different from being just two friends going for a ride together.

Once they left the city limits, Andy's hand left Sharon's, moving the volume button up a couple of notches. "This is a good one," he exclaimed, looking at her briefly with a grin. "Do you remember it?"

/We're all sensitive people/With so much to give/Understand me, Sugar/Since we've gotta be here/Let's live/I love you/ _Let's Get it On_ by _Marvin Gaye_

"Yes, I remember it," she laughed as he began singing along to the song. "That was one of your go-to songs, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah, honestly it was but that's not why I raised the volume," he explained sheepishly.

"So why did you?"

He sighed, "Cuz you're my age and you'd actually remember when it was new and edgy. I don't have to give you a history lesson about it."

Taking his hand again, "It's a good song, Andy, I like it." She moved his hand over to her lap and played with his fingers before moving them to her knee. His sharp intake of breath made a smile begin to tug at her lips. Noticing he didn't make any move, she began sliding his fingers along her thigh just enough to get his attention. Another sharp intake of breath was the only response she got from him.

When she repeated her actions, he finally spoke, "That feels nice, Sharon."

"Yes it does, Andy," she agreed, her voice holding more subtext than he'd expected.

When the song ended, he moved to lower the volume again but grabbed her hand once more to show he was interested in what she'd been doing. He didn't want her to think she was being too forward. Sliding his fingers along her thigh, he was surprised when she turned in her seat to be able to do the same to him.

"Are you able to concentrate on driving, Andy?" she asked, not wanting to cause an accident.

"Uh, yeah, I'm good, uh, just don't go any higher," he managed to get out. 'Don't go any higher?! Really?!' he chastised himself.

"I won't," she promised, "for now."

"Oh God," slipped out as he thought about turning up the volume again. That would at least get their hands off each other for the moment.

Deciding it was safer to be on local roads, he took the first exit off the highway, aiming for wherever they ended up. The strands of the next song didn't help any.

/Now and then I lose my way/Using words that try to say/What I feel, yeah, love is real/Oh, love is real/ _For The Love of You_ by _The Isley Brothers_

Before he knew it, he was singing along, stealing glances at her as she repositioned herself in her seat. He'd kind of hinted at his feelings for her but hadn't come right out and said them to her just yet. Singing them would be a step closer and he'd be able to gauge her reaction.

He saw her staring at him, watching him as he sang the lyrics, always turning to her at just the right moment. Her expression was soft and her eyes were shading as the song wore on.

When it was over, she spoke up, taking his hand into her lap again. "Is there something you wanted to say to me, Andy?" she asked softly.

"What if I did? Would you get mad at me? Would I scare you?"

"No, you wouldn't frighten me," she whispered. She wanted to hear the words before they made love. It would make it mean that much more to her, to them. "I wouldn't get angry either," she added once she had gone over his words in her head. "We don't have to be afraid to be honest with our feelings."

"How 'bout we wait till I'm not driving anymore, okay?"

"That's acceptable," she said as she began running his fingers along her thigh again, moaning when he squeezed it and moved them up higher than she had been going. "That feels nice, Andy," she repeated his words from earlier. On the next passing, he went even higher and felt her shiver. "I hope we find some place to have this picnic soon," she husked.

"I'm looking, Sharon, believe me I'm looking," he rasped. He was grinning at some of the names of the roads as they drove by them. Hunter's Alley, Gunsmoke Road, Rabbit's Lair were all amusing but not what he was looking for exactly. "Lover's Lane," he announced with a grin.

"Authorized," she added, pointing to the sign placed strategically beneath the road marker.

"That sounds like a great place for a picnic," he decided as he turned right onto the narrow road. He chuckled as he saw how the hedges were planted to ensure privacy and cars were parked to indicate that area was in use. He'd never in all his years seen a Lover's Lane quite so nicely organized.

"I really like how it's set up," Sharon exclaimed excitedly.

Laughing, "You would but I do too."

They found an empty enclosure and Andy parked his car as he had seen the others do. Taking the baskets from his trunk, he had no sooner set them on the ground before Sharon was busy setting everything up for their picnic.

"You're very organized," he smirked.

"You already knew that about me," she replied without looking at him. "There, now that's a proper picnic set up." She looked at him, smiling widely.

He moved behind her, holding her close to him. "I love you, Sharon," he whispered in her ear.

She had turned on the travel radio he included in the picnic basket. The strands of the song slowly wafted over them.

/I'd give the flowers, the birds and the bees/And it'd be your love beside me/That would be all I need/If this world were mine/I'd give anything/ _If This World Were Mine_ by _Luther Vandross with Cheryl Lynn_

Turning in his arms, she kissed him passionately. Moans escaped as hands explored sensitive areas. As she cupped his bulge, he groaned then whispered, "I do love you, Sharon, and I'm not trying to get some by saying that."

"I know, Andy, you wouldn't do that to me," she assured him. Taking his hand, she pulled him to sit with her on the blanket. "So what did you pack us to eat?" Looking in the basket, she was impressed. He'd made tomato sandwiches with mayonnaise and a small salad for each of them. He'd included two bottles of water each for them to drink and one to be used for washing up. 'We'll definitely need this,' she thought.

"With all that setting up you did, I'm surprised you didn't set out the food."

"I wasn't sure if we were going to eat right away," she shrugged.

"What else would we do?" he asked, winking at her.

"This," she whispered as she moved over to him, covering his lips with her open mouth. He moved her over one of his thighs and she began slowly rocking back and forth on it. Lifting his leg slightly, he was able to meet her on one of her thrusts eliciting a moan. He decided to continue doing it. He wanted to see her lose herself with him. As she maneuvered herself to a better angle, he began to get distracted from kissing her. He wanted to see her lose control so badly it overrode his desire to keep making out with her. She moved in again, kissing him as she moaned, making him realize that's how she wanted it. He held her head, getting as close to her as he could while his other hand held her hip, moving her faster along his thigh. By the sound of her breathing, he could tell she was close. Letting go of her head, he moved the other hand to her hip, using both to move her into him as he raised his thigh to meet her ever-more-excited thrusts. Her hold on his shoulders tightened as she felt those first waves hit her. "Andy," she breathed out quietly.

"Let it go, Sharon," he encouraged her, "let it go. God I've wanted to hear you say my name like that for so long."

"Oh, Andy," she breathed out and then the full tidal wave of pleasure hit her. As she rode it out, she whispered, "Andy," once more. When they stopped moving altogether, she whispered, "Oh that felt so good."

Smiling, "I'm glad cuz I loved hearing you. I loved watching you. You're beautiful, you know that?" She blinked and looked away from him. "Hey, you are inside and out and I'll beat the hell out of anyone who says otherwise."

"You don't have to do that, Andy, though I do appreciate the sentiment." Moving off his thigh, she sat down for lunch. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah but I'm sure you meant that sandwich right there," he tried to keep his voice teasing though he really wasn't. He loved what she sounded like, what she looked like, when she was in the heights of pleasure.

She handed him half a sandwich, taking the other half for herself. They listened to the radio and chatted as they ate.

/And it's so amazing, amazing/I could stay forever, forever/Here in love and no, leave you never/'Cause we've got amazing love/ _So Amazing_ by _Luther Vandross_

They were sitting together, she between his legs when he started singing quietly, his hands running up and down her thighs. Her head moved back and she angled herself to give him permission. Kissing her neck, one hand moved to her breast, the other slid up and down her thigh, teasing her by getting closer to her core with every pass. Finally touching her, he heard her moan immediately. He moved to kiss her mouth as his hand slid beneath her panties. As one finger slid into her, his thumb played with her nub. Her legs fell open more as he began to move his finger in and out of her while still paying full attention to her nub. His thumb was dancing alongside it, around it and on it as his finger kept a steady rhythm in and out of her. As she began to lose it again, he held on to her tighter. She broke the kiss as she turned to ride the tidal wave of pleasure, once again breathing out, "Andy."

Once she settled down, he asked, "Are you okay? Is it too much?"

"No," she breathed out. Turning to look at him, "I'm more than okay. It's not too much."

"Good cuz I'm not done," he promised in a deep, low voice that went straight to her core.

Turning, she straddled him. She wanted him to feel what he was giving to her. The kiss started out slow; burning passion went quickly from simmering slow burn to raging inferno. Rocking against his bulge, her hands untucked his shirt as she whispered, "I love you, Andy," in his ear as he had done to her.

/I don't mean to say I'm perfect/But I'm perfect for you/And I've been around, Baby/I've made love to more than a few/But I'm ready to settle down, Girl/And spend my whole life loving you/ _Good Love_ by _Johnnie Taylor_

Pulling her to look at him, he asked, "Are you sure, Sharon? You don't have to say it cuz I did."

Nodding, "I'm sure, Andy, and I want to show you."

"Oh God, you have no idea how much I want you," he rasped before kissing her.

When they separated, she smiled, "I think I might have an inkling." Taking off his shirt in one swift movement, she tossed it to the side and kissed him. "This was what I had planned for us today," she said quietly.

"You planned to tell me how you feel and to make love?"

"To make love," she paused, "I wasn't sure about the other part because you hadn't said it yet and I was nervous about your reaction. I didn't want to force you to say it before you were ready."

"I held off because I didn't want to make you nervous hearing it too soon." He chuckled, "We're a pair, aren't we?"

"Made for each other, it seems," she said, tracing his jawline.

He held her gaze. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Moving in to kiss him, she began rocking back and forth slowly, deepening the kiss when she felt him thrusting into her. Going to unbuckle his belt, she found his hands there already working to free himself.

They felt a few rain drops as the next song began. When he stopped, she unzipped his pants to let him know a little rain wasn't changing her mind. The smile she received made her heart melt so she kissed him with all she felt inside. The look on her face and her shaking her head _no_ told him he wasn't just sliding his pants down only enough to free himself.

"I've always imagined our first time together without clothing," she murmured as he began untying his sneakers.

"Really? You always imagined it, huh? And how long has that been going on?" he teasingly inquired.

"Long enough," she hedged with a shy smile.

He pulled her to him as soon as he was left only in his boxers. "Someone is still clothed," he said as he began removing her sundress. He felt himself twitch at the sight of her. "You have nothing to worry about, Sharon." He ran his hand down her jawline, her neck and continued down her breast, tweaking her nipple. "If I had known what you were hiding underneath those suits, it would've been so much harder to wait." He moved in and kissed her hard, relishing in this exploration of theirs. His hands unhooked her bra, removing it quickly before moving them down on the blanket.

/Ooh, Girl, let me hold you tight/And you know I'll make you feel alright/Oh, Baby Girl, just cling to me and let your mind be free/While makin' love between the sheets/ _Between the Sheets_ by _The Isley Brothers_

The rain became a steady drizzle as he pulled her panties down her legs then settled between them. Her legs went to his shoulders instinctively as her body prepared for what was coming. A moan escaped the moment his tongue touched her nub. He played with it much the same as he had with his thumb, allowing her reactions to guide him. Moving one hand down from holding her stomach, he slowly slid one finger inside her. Having done so before, he knew it was okay. He hesitated momentarily before sliding the second one in but the moan she let loose as soon as he had was all the encouragement he needed to begin moving them in and out of her as his tongue worked its magic on her nub. As she rode his fingers, he throbbed with desire wanting to be inside her, feel her ride him the way she was his fingers. When he felt her clench around them, he picked up the pace until she breathed out, "Oh, Andy," and began massaging his scalp. He slowed the pace letting her ride out the tidal wave until it completely calmed down. Wiping his fingers on the blanket as he kissed his way up her body to her mouth, he whispered, "I love you," before kissing her slowly, lingering, wanting nothing more than to feel her surrounding him. Pulling away, he removed his boxers and grabbed a blanket to cover them.

The rain had picked up some more but it wasn't too heavy yet. Her smile as she said, "I've never made love in the rain," had his heart racing in anticipation as he replied, "Neither have I." Giving him a gentle smile, she whispered, "Two firsts for us today."

The radio DJ announced the rain was only a passing event just before playing the next song.

/I've had my share of lovers/Some say I'm damn good/And if you think you can turn me out/Baby, I wish that you would/ _Practice What You Preach_ by _Barry White_

Her words struck him deeply. _Two firsts for us today_. He was glad he'd waited for her, waited for them to happen. He was nervous and excited about finally making love with her. This wasn't like his past relationships at all. He'd charmed them with the only thought being to get them into bed. What he felt for Sharon, wanted to share with her, was so much more than he could've ever imagined even just a few short years before.

His kisses were warm and wet on her neck, hot as he captured her mouth. His touches were gentle, seeking nothing more than connection. She reciprocated in kind. As the rain poured down on them, as the blanket moved to covering only their lower bodies, she whispered, "I want to be with you, Andy." When he continued his slow kisses and gentle touches, she added, "I want to show you what you mean to me."

Running his hand through her wet hair, he held her gaze for a long moment before responding. "I want to be with you, Sharon, but I don't want you to misunderstand." He blinked as she tried to read his expression; his emotions running so close to the surface at such a rapid speed she had trouble keeping up with them.

"What might I misunderstand, Andy?" Her voice was low but not the dangerous low she was known for at work; instead it was the one she used when she truly didn't understand something. They were about to make love after having finally shared their innermost feelings with one another. What might she misunderstand? What could she have possibly missed while getting to know him all this time?

"All those stories you've heard about me, it's true that's what I was like but this is different. I don't want you to think it's the same old Andy trying the same old tricks on you. I won't go any further until I know you understand."

Smiling now, she cupped his check. "I know when a man is handing me a line, Andy, and when they're being genuine. My marriage to Jack didn't keep me _that_ sheltered; if anything it taught me a great many lessons. I understand, Andy."

The look of trust and innocence made him throb and twitch, made him again want her so badly it almost hurt but he was determined to keep it slow, make it last as long as he could. With that in mind, he went back to kissing her, touching her, whispering words of love to her, his body on fire as she repeated his actions, as she offered herself without hesitation, as she whispered her own loving words to him.

When the need to be inside her proved too great, he positioned himself at her entrance, looked for the slightest hesitation on her part. "I want to be with you, Andy," had him slowly sliding just the head into her only to pull back out again just as slowly. He repeated this movement a few more times ensuring she was ready for him. They'd both gone the last few years without but he felt it was different for her. Sliding in all the way, feeling her surrounding him, clenching on him as he twitched within her, he began kissing her deeply, passionately. When she began moving on him, her legs now fully wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper, he thrust into her quickly, momentarily forgetting how long he wanted it to last. When she breathed out, "Oh God, Andy," he found himself repeating the motion.

Matching each other's thrusts, moans wafting on the breeze, her fingers sliding up and down his arms and gliding down his back, their tempo picked up. The sounds of pleasure got louder amidst the "Oh, don't stop, Andy," and "Oh God, Sharon, you feel so good," and when she rode that tidal wave of pleasure yet again, he couldn't hold off any longer. Letting loose with a low rumble and words she couldn't make out, he rode his own tidal wave to the end. Kissing her deeply, he whispered, "I love you, Sharon," wanting her to believe him. He'd been deceptive in the past but in this relationship he could be trusted. Pulling him tightly to her, she haltingly whispered, "I love you too, Andy," not because she wasn't sure but rather she was breathless from the many times he'd shown her how good he could make her feel.

Rolling over he held onto her, snuggling with her as the last drops of rain fell on them. "I don't suppose there's any chance of me staying with you tonight, is there?" he wondered aloud.

"I've already had _the talk_ with Rusty so it wouldn't be a surprise when it finally happened," she informed him quietly.

"So I can stay?" he asked with excitement in his voice. Not because he wanted to do this again, though he did, but because he wanted to show her how deeply invested he was.

"I'd like that," she said, looking up at him. After moving up and gently kissing him, she murmured, "I'd like that very much."

/I want you, need you, Baby/That felt so fantastic, Girl/It's like nothing I ever had/ _Another Night_ by _Ronald Isley_

[ **The End** ]


End file.
